1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device such as a portable photo player, DVD player, and digital camera that has a display unit on the device body.
2. Description of the Related Art
As screens of display units become larger for display devices that have a display unit such as a liquid crystal monitor, digital cameras in particular, it has been a trade-off to improve ease of gripping while making the camera body small. That is, to improve ease of gripping of a digital camera that is equipped with a large-screen display unit, the camera body has to be made large by the size of the grip. In addition, for digital cameras, various means have been devised for protecting display screens from flaws and dirt as display screens become larger. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-298773 discloses a digital camera that contains a cover member for protecting the entire area of the display screen.
This digital camera contains a plurality of cover members (i.e., light-shielding plates) for protecting the entire area of the display screen inside the grip of the camera body, and when a user carries the camera, the user slides out the cover members from within the grip toward the display screen one by one to cover the entire display screen. When taking pictures, the user tucks the cover members into the grip in sequence so as to expose the display screen.